Next Step
by Knightwalker 1409
Summary: AU moderno,basado en step up: revolution. Harry "hipo" y Astrid son dos chicos con una pasión en común: el baile. sin querer,gracias a un problema del padre de Astrid,unira sus caminos llegando a ser amigos,y quien sabe, quizás algo más que eso. Rating T por algunas malas palabras xD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****AU moderno,basado en step up. Harry "hipo" y Astrid son dos chicos con secretos bastante distintos,pero parecidos a la vez,que sin querer,gracias a un problema del padre de Astrid,los unirá y ella empezara a ver de una forma distinta a Harry,de una forma que ella jamas pensó que lo vería.**

**Disclaimer:**** los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a DreamWorks y las coreografías son de Step up,solo la historia es mia y cualquier parecido con Step up es pura coincidencia ya que jamas he visto las películas.**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de San Francisco, y por las calles caminaba una bella chica que llevaba una enorme maleta e iba cubierta con una capucha, por otro lado en una calle cercana, un hombre de no más de 20 años estacionaba un camión con un gran cristal mientras un chico conducía un carro de jugos mientras "discretamente" tenía una cámara de video encendida.

¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con esta historia? Ya lo verán.

Ahora concentremos nuestra vista en un vehículo, más bien en las dos personas que iban dentro; un muchacho de 16 años y uno de 19 años.

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar?-dijo impaciente un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-pronto, primero debo encontrar a Amanda-le respondió intentando encontrar a su compañera.

-¿estás seguro de que va a funcionar? -dijo un tanto desconfiado el chico

-tranquilo ya verás que saldremos y daremos un gran espectáculo Harry*-

-bueno…al menos puedo estar seguro de que han planificado muy bien esto-

-eh… si…seguro, llevamos días planificando….- dijo un tanto incomodo

-Alex*… -

-¡OH mira ahí esta!- grito para después tocar la bocina del auto con ritmo.

Esa era la señal.

Un auto negro se cruzó en medio de la calle provocando un atochamiento*.

Rápidamente la chica abre su maleta, dejando ver que era un equipo de Dj, se puso un par de audífonos y la música empezó a sonar.

Muchos chicos de entre 15 y 20 años saltaban de sus autos y empezaban a bailar, La calle se llenaba de música, acrobacias y la gente que estaba en sus vehículos nos sabia como reaccionar mientras miraban sorprendidos la coreografía.

El hombre que tenía el camión empezó a dibujar un grafiti aprovechando la distracción de la gente.

En ese momento nuestros chicos Alex y Harry se tomaron el espectáculo bailando con otros chicos y chicas, Harry se cubría la parte inferior del rostro y usaba una capucha, así que solo se le podía notar sus ojos verde esmeralda.

_-No puedo dejar que algún policía me reconozca….- _pensó Harry-_sería el fin de todo…_

El resto del grupo formo una pirámide y Harry era la punta, termino el baile dando un giro en 360° y aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo para después ir corriendo a su auto con Alex . El resto huyo de la misma forma; el chico del carro de jugos siguió caminando tranquilamente, mirando como sus amigos se iban mientras se reia por dentro de la cara que tenían los policías.

-_tarde como siempre…-_pensó mirando al jefe de policía frustrado por volver a fallar al intentar atraparlos, después dirigió su mirada al inmenso cristal.

\- _siempre sabes cómo dejar nuestra huella Max*…-_ y se fue tranquilamente dejando atrás el grafiti lleno de dibujos increíbles que decía el nombre de quienes habían hecho este caos en un día tan tranquilo.

"_Dark Dragons"_

**Ok se que es muy corto pero prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo, que aparecerá Astrid y se dará a conocer mejor la historia :D**

**Aah y como esta es la primera vez que hare un long –fic y yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre ustedes recién leerán esto cuando tenga todos los capitulo listos asi no me desaparezco mucho tiempo y solo tendré que publicar el capítulo cuando haya respondido los reviews :3**

**Nos leemos!**

***Le puse Harry porque en la mayoría de los AU que leo , el "verdadero" nombre de hipo es Henry y como ya me siento lo bastante copiona teniendo que poner las coreografías de step up le puse asi :3**

***Alex es chimuelo, por si no lo habían notado :3**

***Max es el tipo que conducía el camión con el vidrio por si se confundieron :D**

**atochamiento: por si no se entendió es cuando una calle se llena de autos y no se puede avanzar les digo porque (creo yo) que quizás se diga de distintas formas en otros países.**

**Y recuerden, siéntanse libres de comentar, su opinión vale mucho para mí y me ayuda a mejorar.**

**¿?: es la manera suave de decir que comenten o ella mandara a chucky a sus casas y los matara**

**Yo: ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto….*respondiendo una llamada* lo siento chucky pero va a haber un cambio de planes… dijo…. Ejem…. NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a DreamWorks y las coreografías y parte de la historia son de Step up.**

El despertador marcaba las 06.30 AM despertando de muy mala manera a una hermosa chica rubia y de ojos azul cielo.

-mmmm…. Cinco minutos más…- se quejó Astrid, pero ella sabía bien que cuando se despertaba no volvía a dormir. Así que se levantó y se dio una ducha para después bajar y encontrarse con su padre.

-hola cariño-le saludo Michael, el hombre de negocios más importante en san francisco,-¿quieres desayunar?-

-por supuesto- sonrió y tomo su café mientras charlaba animadamente con su padre. Eso era lo bueno de Astrid, no era de las típicas adolescentes que se encerraban en su cuarto, se maquillan y compran ropa a más no poder, y eso hacía que Michael estuviera muy orgulloso de ella.

-papa ya debo irme-

-bien ¿quieres que te deje a la escuela?-

-no gracias, hoy me iré en autobús-

-Está bien cariño-

-Nos vemos papá- dicho esto Astrid salió de su casa y entro al autobús.-_al parecer brutilda no ira hoy a la escuela- _pensóal ver que su amiga no estaba en ningún lugar.

Por suerte había un asiento vacío y mientras iba a la escuela se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Harry estaba desayunando con su padre, al cual por cierto lo notaba muy serio.

-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto ya que el silencio lo estaba poniendo incómodo.

-no nada hijo…-

-si seguro…- dijo con su clásico sarcasmo- papá sabes que no puedes engañarme-

Estoico lo miro un momento dudando si contarle o no a su hijo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después le restó importancia ya que era algo de lo que todos sabían, incluso su hijo que se caracterizaba por ser muy despistado.

-es por ese grupo callejero, que se llama….se llama… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿black shadows?-pregunto tratando de recordar a "esos" que le causaban tanto estrés.

-primero que nada, no sé por qué te preocupas, segundo: es "dark dragons" y tercero:¿Cómo puedes confundirte así? Los nombres no se parecen en nada.- respondio Harry

-hijo es obvio que debo preocuparme, soy el alcalde, trato de limpiar la ciudad de delincuentes y …- Harry no lo dejo continuar.

-¿delincuentes? Papá son solamente un grupo de baile, no hacen nada malo…-dijo un poco agresivo .

-si lo hacen, provocan desorden en las calles, igual que hace una semana, pudieron haber provocado un accidente con su estúpida coreografía.-

-no creo que eso sea cierto, creo que lo planean todo antes de "atacar".-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-porque si no lo hicieran hace tiempo que debería haber pasado algo malo, además no actúan todos los días, se demoran como un mes planeando cada baile.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto estoico, que estaba extrañado de que su hijo supiera tanta información.

Por otro lado Harry se ponía muy nervioso, odiaba cuando se ponía a hablar de más, debía inventar algo rápido…

.-es… algo que yo he notado con el tiempo y yo…-estoico lo seguía mirando raro- y yo…¡ oh mira la hora debo ir a la escuela! – se levantó de la mesa bruscamente y de la misma forma salió de su casa.-¡Adiós!-

Astrid ya había llegado a la escuela y guardaba sus libros en su casillero, de repente miro la hora y se dio cuenta de era tarde y su salón estaba al otro lado del edificio. ¡debía apresurarse!

Asi que empezó a correr por todo el lugar para llegar a su destino pero no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien provocando que sus libros cayeran al suelo.

-¡mierda!-escucho como una voz masculina maldecía su suerte- lo siento mucho estaba apresurado y….- logro reconocer al dueño de la voz, Harry haddock, mejor conocido como "hipo", noto como el chico se sonrojaba al verla a los ojos y le extendía la mano para ayudarla. La cual obviamente Astrid rechazo y se levantó sola.

-A-Astrid y-yo… lo si-siento mucho no quería…-tartamudeo, esa chica lo tenía loco desde que llego a la escuela.

-no te preocupes, no pasó nada-dijo fríamente.

-de verdad lo siento…. Te ayudare- se agacho para recoger los libro pero Astrid lo detuvo.

-no necesito ayuda.- Astrid recogió su libros y se fue, dejando a Harry solo.

El día había terminado y Harry se fue directo al "refugio" de Dark dragons, un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad que tenía todo lo que necesitaban y además estaba bastante bien diseñado, por razones desconocidas fue completamente desalojado y ni siquiera se permitió demolerlo, pero estaba ahí, con cincuenta habitaciones y cerca de un bosque en el que podían ensayar los bailes.

Primero buscó en el comedor a sus amigos.

_Nada._

Luego en algunas habitaciones.

_Nada._

En la piscina.

_Tampoco nada._

Y en las salas de juntas pero… nada.

El lugar era muy grande y se dio cuenta de que jamás había explorado el lugar totalmente. Se dirigió al ascensor para ir a su lugar preferido de todo el hotel. La terraza.

Sorpresivamente ahí estaban todos charlando animadamente como siempre. Sonrió ante la escena, todos en la ciudad pensaban que Dark Dragons era un grupo de chicos y chicas delincuentes, agresivos, que cuando no hacían las coreografías que impresionaban a todo el mundo, fumaban y consumían cuantas drogas les era posible, que tenían tatuajes en todo el cuerpo ,etc. Pero eran todo lo contrario, eran muy amigables y divertidos, nunca peleaban, se ayudaban mutuamente, eran sanos, podía apostar que nadie de allí había consumido algo, ni siquiera por pura curiosidad.

En pocas palabras, Eran el equipo perfecto.

-¡Harry!- una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.-ven aquí, no mordemos- se burló Amanda, mejor conocida en el grupo como Stormfly.

-jaja ,muy graciosa Mandy…- devolvió la burla sintiéndose satisfecho al ver el puchero de su mejor amiga.

-hey hermano pensábamos que no vendrías-le saludo Alex, su mejor amigo y el jefe del grupo. Mirándolo alegremente con su cabello negro y sus ojos de un color verde toxico, un color bastante extraño a decir verdad.

-cómo no iba a venir ...-dijo divertido.

-lo que pasa es que eres un despistado.-se burló Sean, o como lo conocen ustedes, el chico que vendía en un carrito de jugos.

-lo que pasa es que no tenía idea de donde estaban, los busque por todo el hotel y ustedes estaban aquí, en el último piso.- dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

-jajaja ,ok no te molestes-

-no estoy molesto, cambiando de tema ¿de que hablaban?-

-estábamos riéndonos de lo que nos contó Sean- dijo Amanda

-¿Qué paso?-

\- les contaba de la cara del jefe de policía, es que debiste haberla visto, podría jurar que iba a destruir el auto con sus puños-se burló Sean.

-ese Alvin es un completo idiota al creer que algún día nos atrapara-se burló Max.

-se cree demasiado…-

-a veces pienso que tiene una obsesión con nosotros…-dijo Amanda-podría estar pasando algo mucho peor que nosotros bailando y el ahí intentando atraparnos.

-tienes razón Amanda…-la mencionada se quedó sorprendida ya que Alex era demasiado orgulloso como para darle la razón a alguien que no sea él-pero por mas idiota que parezca, debemos tomar precauciones-dijo Alex.-no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Todos dejaron el tema de lado y siguieron conversando, bromeando, riendo y disfrutando la compañía de todos. Harry era el más feliz, después de tanto rechazo y dolor en la escuela era feliz en ese lugar y nada del mundo arruinaría ese momento…

Solo una llamada de su padre a mitad de la noche.

-¡HARRY!¡¿ dónde estás?!-

Era su fin….

**Hey hola!volvi!**

**Este me salio el doble de largo que el primero :3 soy feliz :D :D :D quiero decir que desde el próximo capitulo la historia va a empezar a parecerse a Step Up: Revolution, investigue un poco sobre esta película y me gusto la historia, así que pensé que sería buena para combinarla con mi historia, si quieren pueden investigar también ustedes, y con investigar me refiero a buscar en Wikipedia XD, ahí aparece la síntesis ,no la trama completa asi que no va a ser completamente parecido.**

**Auri22: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y no te preocupes tratare fe no decepcionarte :)**

**Y recuerden, siéntanse libres de comentar, su opinión vale mucho para mí y me ayuda a mejorar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a DreamWorks y las coreografías y parte de la historia son de Step up. **

-¡HARRY!¡¿ dónde estás?!-

-¡Harry responde!-

-pa-papá estoy en…. En… ¡en el cine!-

-¡¿y qué demonios haces ahí?!¡A esta hora está cerrado!-

\- yo…yo… papa no te escucho-mintió-¡se corta la señal!- y corto la llamada.

-¿está todo bien?-pregunto Amanda.

-no, debo irme a casa, adiós chicos.-

Se despidió y fue a su casa, esperando su fin.

Astrid llego a su casa para cenar, al llegar se encontró a su madre ,Dalla ,una bella mujer de ojos grises.

-hija ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?-pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-si por supuesto ¿qué vamos a comer?-

-pizza, creo que hoy no podre cocinar, el horno se descompuso-

-ok-aprobó Astrid. En ese momento llego su padre.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa y la hija más inteligente del mundo?- dicho esto Michael beso a su esposa y abrazo a su hija.-tengo algo muy importante que decirles-

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto Astrid

-sentémonos y ahí nos cuentas amor-dijo amorosamente Dalla.

30 minutos de después llego la pizza y empezaron a comer.

-bien, en unos días se va hacer una ceremonia donde el alcalde va a anunciar la demolición de ese edificio afuera de la ciudad, lo demoleremos y reconstruiremos todo para hacer un condominio.-

-¡oh papá eso es increíble!-

-¡amor estoy tan feliz!-

-¡lo sé, yo también estoy muy emocionado!-dijo alegremente, celebrando el importante evento con su familia, cuándo la alarma de las 10 sonó.-lo siento hija ya es hora de dormir.-Astrid hizo un puchero.-no me pongas esa carita, ya sabes que mañana hay escuela.-

-¡pero papá! ¿No puedo quedarme unos minutos más?-

-No, tú debes dormir-

-pero….-

-no-

-Pero….-

-que no Astrid-

-ok…- Astrid se resignó, después de darle un abrazo a sus padres se fue a su habitación.

Cuando sus padres estuvieron solos Dalla le pregunto algo a su marido, algo de lo que Astrid no sabía pero que afectaba a toda la familia.

-¿Cómo vas a pagar un proyecto así, si no tienes dinero?-pregunto Dalla

-tranquila, el dinero lo va a pagar el Estado-sonrió calmando a su esposa, pero solo un poco- Estoico me ayudo, es un gran amigo.-

-lo se amor, ¿pero cómo se lo devolveremos? Debe ser mucho dinero y…-

-lo se cariño, pero él sabe que alguien ha robado nuestro dinero de mi cuenta y no importa que haya puesto el dinero que gano en la tuya, es como si supiera todas nuestras claves …y ya sabes que crear una cuenta falsa es delito y yo…yo no sé qué hacer Dalla…si todo sigue así nos quedaremos sin ningún centavo… no podré pagar la casa… ni la educación de Astrid ,ni siquiera podremos comer…-

-Calma Michael, yo sé que encontraremos una solución, debemos tener fe en que esto va a mejorar y saldremos adelante.- Michael no podía hacer nada más que abrazar a su esposa.-te amo Dalla…-

-y yo a ti Michael…-Dalla le limpio una lagrima con las manos.-todo va a salir bien…-

Lo que ambos no sabían es que todo les iba a salir perfecto, pero no de la manera en que pensaban…

Harry estaba en el salón de clases terminando un examen de matemáticas para el que había estudiado con toda su alma después de que su padre lo castigara por llegar tarde a casa. Observó a su alrededor por enésima vez y era la misma escena de siempre, el profesor leyendo un libro que debía pesar una tonelada, los que habían terminado dormían (incluso algunos roncaban) ,otros que ni siquiera se esforzaban y respondían cualquier estupidez y él librando una batalla épica con los números.

Su celular vibro anunciando que tenía un mensaje de Alex.

"sal de ahí en seguida, es urgente, entiendes ¡URGENTE!"

Miro otra vez al profesor y noto que se había quedado dormido sobre su libro

_Era su oportunidad._

Salió lo más rápido posible de ahí preguntándose que era tan importante como para que su amigo lo interrumpiera.

-muy bien todos escúchenme-dijo Alex

-¿Alex que ocurre?-

-tengo una mala noticia, van a demoler el edificio-

Se escucharon muchos murmullos de los chicos a los que Alex callo inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Max

-supe por medio de uno de mis contactos que un tal Michael Hofferson , un hombre de negocios que compro el terreno y planea que después de demolerlo lo restauren para algo que no sé qué es-

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-pregunto alguien.

-lo que hacemos siempre, rebelarnos-les dijo Harry de repente, sorprendiéndolos ya que nadie había notado su llegada.

-¿y cómo?- pregunto Sean

-como siempre, con una coreografía nueva, que sea impresionante, a un nivel que jamás han visto nunca, que supere a todo lo que hemos hecho y que haremos jamás- había dicho todo de una forma tan apasionada que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

-ok ,¿y cuándo será eso?- pregunto Amanda

Harry iba a responder pero Alex lo interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios..

-justo cuando empiece la ceremonia.

Había pasado una semana desde ese día y todos habían aportado ideas para la coreografía, aún quedaba un mes para la ceremonia pero aunque no lo crean eso era bastante poco.

Para el grupo al menos.

La verdad es que tenían todo bastante avanzado, les faltaba dar unos retoques a la música.

-¡Harry ven, quiero que oigas esto!.-Grito Amanda.

-ok no tienes que gritar…-

-cállate y escucha-el no tuvo más opción que obedecer, de todos modo tenia curiosidad.- ¿y…?¿te gusta?.-

-esta increíble, es de lo mejor que has hecho.-

-gracias-Amanda se ruborizo.-me alegra que te guste, me esforcé mucho en esto y…

-perdona pero debo irme a casa…-dijo Harry mientras miraba su reloj.

-ok, nos vemos mañana…- se despidió pero luego recordó algo.- oye antes de que te vayas tengo unas ideas para la coreografía, no es la gran cosa pero quizás sirvan…-

-por supuesto dímelas.-Amanda le susurró al oído y al escuchar las pequeñas sugerencias el no pudo evitar sonreír.

-me parece fantástico, además… ¿Por qué no burlarse un poco de este tipo? A ver si le damos su merecido.

**Y eso fue todo amigos! Jaja ya se que soné parecido al cerdo de los looney tunes, pero créanme fue involuntario, ¿y que tal les pareció el giro que dio la historia? Ahora alguien está robando bastante dinero del padre de la pobre Astrid… que mala soy, pero era para darle un poco de sabor a la historia: algo de drama, una taza de amor, tres cucharadas de amistad, un poco de misterio y una pizca de baile es la receta de esta historia que estoy creando en mi cabecita loca jajajjja.**

**Bueno ustedes dirán si les gusta o si quieren ponerle otro ingrediente más jaja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me miren la pantalla así, es que me dio hambre xD**

**Review time! !**

**Bonnie figueredo: OMG! ALGUIEN QUE HA VISTO LA PELÍCULA! ! Jeje creo que entendiste mal, chimuelo tiene 19 e hipo 16 , perdón si te confundí xD y gracias, la verdad me cuesta creer eso, yo jamás fui muy creativa y pensaba que a veces mi forma de escribir era algo tediosa(por decirlo de una forma bonita)pero igual gracias por tu comentario. Saludos! **

**Auri22: Astrid es asi con hipo por ninguna razón en particular xD solo lo trata igual que como la película. Gracias por tu comentario. **

**Usuario865: me alegra que te haya interesado mi historia y que te hayas animado a comentar muchas gracias. **

**Y por último a los que leen sin comentar también muchas gracias.**

**Y recuerden, siéntanse libres de comentar, su opinión vale mucho para mí y me ayuda a mejorar.**


	4. ¿me ayudan?

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a DreamWorks y las coreografías y parte de la historia son de Step up.**

La ceremonia comenzaría en una hora y Astrid se encontraba completamente lista, su cabello estaba suelto y lo había ondulado un poco, llevaba puesto un vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos, tacones e iba con maquillaje ligero, se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, si bien se veía muy linda, ella en realidad odiaba los vestidos, le parecían incomodos y molestos. Prefería mil veces ir con jeans y camiseta, pero como era una ocasión especial debía hacer un pequeño sacrificio_.-será solo por hoy…-_se calmó a si misma_-hazlo por papá…-_

Suspiro resignada y se sentó en su cama para observar su habitación, era grande y bonita, muy bien diseñada, su mirada se concentró en un bello marco en una mesita, se acercó para ver una foto de ella a los nueve años vestida con un tutú rosado y el cabello recogido en un tomate*, sonrió para sí misma al recordar el sueño de su infancia: ser bailarina de ballet.

-¿hija puedo entrar?- pregunto Dalla desde fuera de la habitación.

-si por supuesto, espera.- Astrid dejo el marco en su lugar para abrirle la puerta a su madre, quien al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Astrid te ves hermosa mi niña-Dalla miro orgullosa a su hija, se parecía mucho a ella cuando tenía su edad, a excepción de su color de ojos.

-muchas gracias mamá, tú también te ves muy bien.-

-gracias hija, ven que tu padre nos espera.-

-Si mamá.- ambas subieron al vehículo que las esperaba y partieron a la ceremonia sin saber la sorpresa que se llevarían.

**Horas antes….**

-papá, me siento muy mal…-tosió muy fuerte- creo que tengo fiebre

-tienes razón ¿pero cómo?- se preguntó Estoico.

-no lo sé, pero creo que deben ser mis alergias-dijo Harry-ya es temporada de esas esporas*…-

-Oh no, tenía justo que ser hoy…-se lamentó estoico y tomo su celular para enviar un mensaje-bien, me quedare aquí contigo…

-¡NOO!... es decir…-tosió otra vez- creo que puedo cuidarme solo, no es necesario que canceles algo tan importante como esa ceremonia.

-¿estás seguro?-en realidad no quería dejar solo a su hijo así de enfermo, Independiente de cualquiera que fuera la situación.

-completamente-le aseguró, si no lo dejaba solo, él no podría participar en la coreografía.

-muy bien entonces me voy, cuídate hijo- se retiró de la habitación.

-tranquilo estaré bien-

Cuando su padre se fue Harry le envió un mensaje a su amigo.

_Harry: ¿está listo todo?_

_Alex: si, ¿resulto?_

_Harry: se lo creyó todo, ahora mismo se ha ido_

_Alex: o tu padre es muy inocente o tu eres un actor con todas sus letras._

_Harry: ninguna de las dos de verdad tengo alergias._

_Alex: bueno, de algo sirvieron esta vez_

_Harry: si ahora voy camino para allá, nos vemos._

_Alex: ok_

-Buenas tardes ciudadanos, les agradezco que hayan venido aquí para anunciarles un maravilloso proyecto… pero antes les quiero presentar al hombre que ideo esto para mejorar nuestra ciudad, ¡Michael Hofferson! ¡Por favor un aplauso!- el nombrado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al micrófono para dar su discurso.

-Muchas gracias damas y caballeros, bueno como muchos sabrán hay un pequeño edificio a las afueras, el cual está completamente desalojado, y al ver que últimamente San francisco no ha tenido mucho turismo debido a la falta de alojamiento, nuestro plan es demoler ese edificio para construir un resort de cuatro estrellas para que así podamos aumentar el turismo en esta bella ciudad que …-pero no pudo seguir hablando-disculpen señores creo que tenemos un problema técnico…- de repente la voz de una chica hablo…- muy lindo discurso señor Hofferson, pero nosotros tenemos otros planes…-dijo con voz arrogante la chica, que no era otra que Amanda.

Un grupo de chicos con aspecto de delincuentes se venían acercando al escenario, todos "armados" con fierros que debían medir como un metro; La gente se estaba empezando a asustar al ver que no solo eran ese grupo pequeño, sino que estaban rodeados de chicos y chicas que estaban incluso sobre las contenedores.

Pero los chicos habían empezado a bailar deslizando los fierros en el suelo para crear chispas, aparecieron también algunos haciendo lo mismo con sus skates. Astrid y su familia habían decidido acercarse para ver mejor el espectáculo, la música cambio y empezó una coreografía grupal, todos estaban maravillados menos Michael y Estoico.

Astrid estaba hipnotizada, todo le parecía increíble, la música la invitaba a bailar y moverse como esos chicos que habían interrumpido la ceremonia, un grito la sacó de su trance. La gente hizo una exclamación de horror al ver que un bailarín había caído de uno de los contenedores, y otra de asombro al ver que había rebotado.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Fácil, había una cama elástica debajo.

Por unos momentos los dos bailarines hicieron acrobacias en la cama elástica. Michael se acercó a unos policías que veían el baile-¿Por qué no hacen nada?-el policía no respondió, la música volvió a cambiar y este hizo pasos de robot, tomó un pastelillo y se lo metió a Michael directo en la boca.

_"¡Sorpresa!, no eran policías reales"._

Algunos se rieron de la cara de Michael y los "policías" empezaron otra pequeña coreografía hasta que se abrió otro contenedor del cual salía humo y unas manos lo metían dentro de este, un segundo después salieron las chicas para su baile grupal.

Harry hizo un salto mortal hacia delante llamando la atención de la gente y bailo solo, su cara iba completamente cubierta tratando de ocultar su mirada mientras hacía movimientos de baile imposibles a simple vista, Astrid estaba maravillada ante esto pero se petrifico cuando la mirada del chico se cruzó con la de ella por un segundo, dejándole una extraña sensación en el pecho, el resto de bailarines que estaban cubiertos por unos escudos de plástico que decían Dark Dragons, formaron una especie de "escalera" para que Harry saliera.

Todo término con una coreografía grupal, Alex hizo una pequeña acrobacia y el baile terminó,ella intento acercarse al muchacho misterioso pero la gente se acercó al grupo impidiendo que Astrid se acercara a él. Los integrantes de Dark Dragons se fueron inmediatamente, dejándola decepcionada.

-Vamos a casa hija.-

Ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, frio y solitario, había que admitirlo, tenía miedo. ¿Cómo pudieron haberse olvidado de él? Se sentía MUY molesto. Jamás les perdonaría esta.

Miro su celulary se molestó aún más_ -para variar no tengo saldo…-_pensó.-_y tengo hambre…_-

-¿¡hola!?¿¡Alguien puede oírme!? Ayuda…- grito pero nadie lo escucho-¡AGHH!¡CONTENEDOR DE MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS A MI!?- pateo la pared del contenedor con rabia-¡MIERDA, ESO DOLIO! ¿¡PORQUE NO HICE OTRA PARTE DE LA COREOGRAFIA!? ¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO SER CON LAS CHICAS!-

Y así estuvo Sean toda la noche, maldiciendo su mala suerte hasta que lo encontró un trabajador del puerto a la mañana siguiente.

Qué pena por él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, pobre Sean y si quieren ver la coreografía les dejo el link. Les aseguro que quedaran con ganas de más.**

** watch?v=KIxNN8ptE90**

**Me he dado cuenta de que no se explica mucho la vida escolar de Harry, pero en el próximo capítulo ya va a estar todo eso.**

**También necesito su ayuda en algo: verán, seguramente se han dado cuenta que Dark dragons son la "humanización" de los dragones en HTTYD, bueno yo quiero personificar a todos los dragones y hasta ahora los que tengo son los siguientes:**

**Max y Sean: son Barf y Belch (vómito y eructo en español) o sea los dragones de los gemelos.**

**Amanda: es tormenta, la dragona de Astrid (ya se encontraran, pero falta un poco para eso)**

**Alex es chimuelo, eso está más que claro.**

**Me faltan el resto y lo que necesito es que ustedes me ayuden a personificarlos, obviamente no una obligación, es solo si ustedes quieren hacerlo porque yo ya tengo unas cuantas ideas.**

**Deben estar descritos física (edad, color de cabello, etc.) y sicológicamente (gustos, habilidades, su forma de ver el mundo y si es posible el por qué se unieron a Dark Dragons)**

**review time!**

**Usuario865: gracias por la sugerencia pero no me quedo muy claro el concepto de "locura",¿quieres a un asesino recorriendo la calles? (no estaría nada mal xD)por que eso es lo que yo pienso cuando leí "locura",gracias por el comentario :D**

**Auri22: muchas gracias espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**a los que dieron follows y favorites y los que leen sin comentar tambien un millón de gracias :3**

**Y recuerden, siéntanse libres de comentar, su opinión vale mucho para mí y me ayuda a mejorar.**


	5. accidentes

Habian pasado un par de dias desde la ultima coreografia y en la escuela y harry no paraba de escuchar cosas como "¡fue lo mejor que han hecho hasta ahora.!","¡lo mejor fue ver la cara de ese tipo!,"¡quiero ver que haran después!", .etc.

Cuando se cansó de escuchar a sus compañeros,se puso sus muy amados audifonos y se desconecto del mundo.

Continuo caminando y se puso a reflexionar sobre su vida actual,desde niño sienpre deseo poder ser el orgullo de estoico,alguien fuerte,inteligente,con caracter de lider,que todo lo que hacia lo hacia perfecto...desgraciadamente no resulto asi, él era practicamente débil,torpe,distraido...

Al menos era inteligente.

Cuando tenia once años se sentia solo siempre,su padre siempre trabajando y él sin amigos,todo cambio el dia que conocio a Alex y Amanda,sonrio como idiota al recordar a sus amigos.

De repente sintio que chocaba contra algo...

-¿¡que te pasa idiota?!-

Mejor dicho alguien...

Astrid se encontraba distraida pensando en el chico misterioso del baile,tenia una rara sensacion en el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba,especialmente esos hermosos ojos esmeralda...

¡¿que mierda estaba pensando?!

Ella no era asi,nunca le habia interesado un chico de esa forma,¿y actuaba como una estupida enamorada con alguien a quien ni si quiera le habia visto la cara?estaba mal...

-tierra llamando a Astrid,repito,tierra llamando a Astrid-

-ah?¿que?-

-mierda Astrid ¿que te pasa? estas pensando en no-se-que mientras yo llevo como diez minutos hablando.-

-Lo lamento brutilda,estaba pensando en lo del baile-

\- si,es una pena lo que le paso a tu padre-dijo brutilda,Astrid asintio,desde ese dia su padre no habia querido salir de su casa,por la verguenza que sentia.-pero tienes que admitir que fue bastante gracioso lo del pastel-ambas rieron .

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto Astrid.

-no lo se,hay que ver...-brutilda tomo a astrid de la mano y se la llevo practicamente arrastrandola.

Cuando llegaron habia un montón de gente rodeando una pelea,Astrid paso entre las personas para ver a haddock metido en un basurero con un ojo morado.

-para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo...-dijo patán

Harry vio como todos se iban y cuando se iba a levantar una boz femenina lo detuvo.

-¿estas bien?-la voz de Astrid sonó preocupada y harry la miro un momento pensando en que responderle pero solo desvio la mirada y se fue al baño.

Cuando entro notó que estaba peor de lo que imaginaba,tenia un ojo morado,su nariz dolia y le sangraba,la comisura del labio igual y su cara estaba llena de moretones.

¿que debia hacer? No podia ir a su casa porque su padre jamas le creeria que su sobrino consentido golpeo a su hijo,tampoco queria ir a la enfermeria,sabia que lo iba a pasar mal,tal vez lo mejor seria ir con sus amigos,seguro que lo ayudarian.

seguro...

-'

Lo logro, despues de pasar por muchos contratiempos logro llegar al refugio,le costo mucho convencer al director de que no necesitaba que lo acompañara a su casa,ni que lo llevaran al hospital,etc,etc, tuvo que aguantar las miradas de lastima y sorpresa que le dedicaban las personas en la calle,luego encontro a una linda perrita ,la acaricio un poco y siguio su camino,al parecer la perrita se encontraba en celo,porque cuando paso por el parque una jauria de perros lo estuvo persiguiendo por unas veinte calles hasta que chocó con unos botes de basura y los perros se fueron dejandolo en paz,cuando estaba en la entrada del edificio tropezo con su propio pie y se golpeo la cara con la puerta.(n/a:xD)

Lo unico bueno que le paso ese dia fue ver la cara de sus amigos,simplemente valian millones,tenian la boca tan abierta que parecia que se les iba a caer la mandibula ,de no ser por el dolor que sentia se habria hecho pipi de la risa.

-¿que pasa?¿tan mal estoy?- intento bromear para aliviar el ambiente.

¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!?-grito amanda,ok,lo de "tratar de aliviar el ambiente"no funciono

-wow amigo ¿que te paso.?-pregunto Alex.

-pareces un zombi-

-parece que te aplasto un tanque-

-parece que te golpeo un gorila-

-paraece que ...-

-¡YA SE QUE ESTOY MAL! ¡NO TIENEN QUE DECIRME LO QUE PAREZCO!-dijo bastante enojado

-ok,primero calmate y cuentanos lo que paso-

-nada en realidad,solo que patán se paso un poco conmigo- dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca

-¿solo un poco?-se burlo sean

-bueno,me dejo medio muerto-suspiró-pero que se le va a hacer.

-puedes enfrentarlo-dijo alex

-no seas idiota,y no vine para hablar de mi primo vine para que me ayudaran.-

-¿ayudarte a que?-

\- curar mis heridas pues-

-bueno,eso va a ser facil,el problema van a ser esos moretones y las cicatrices- dijo una chica

-¿entonces que podriamos hacer?-pregunto harry-no quiero que me vean asi...-

-bueno podriamos maquilarte un poco...-esa respuesta sorprendio a harry ¿de verdad iban a maquillarlo como si de una muñeca se tratara?.

-¿¡como se les ocurre eso!?¡no van a maquillarme como una nenita!-

-no te preocupes harry-le dijo amanda tratando de calmarlo-no te vamos a hacer nada malo solo te pondremos un poco de base y...-

-¡NO AMANDA! ¡NO!-

-calmate de verdad no se va a notar nada...-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

\- ya calmate...-dijo alex

-¡NO ME VAN A MAQUILLAR! ¡YO ME LARGO!-harry solto una risa un tanto maniatica-¡NO ME QUITARAN LA POCA DIGNIDAD QUE ME QUEDA!-intentó correr ,pero antes de que pudiera escapar...

¡BAM!

Harry estaba tirado inconsciente en el suelo mientras Sean sostenia una sartén en lo alto, preparado para dar otro golpe por si era necesario.

-uf,¿quien lo diria?,si funcionó...-exclamó relajado.

-¡PERO QUE HICISTE!-reclamó una de las chicas.

-eso seguramente le va a dejar otro moretón-

-¿que? no podia permitir que huyera en ese estado...

-¡pero no era necesario dejarlo así!-

-pues yo creo que si...-

-bueno al menos podremos curarlo sin que se queje-dicho esto,todos se quedaron en silencio,unos se ocuparon de llevarlo a una habitacion,otros de acompañar por si se necesitaba ayuda,y los demás siguieron con sus actividades normales.

Después de todo harry ya estaba seguro.

**HOOOOLAAAAAAA!,¿como han estado? Ya pueden bajar las escopetas,molotovs y antorchas.**

**Lamento la demora,pero es que tuve varios problemillas estos ultimos meses,primero las fiestas,casi no tuve tiempo para nada,luego el computador se echo a perder y ahora escribo en la tablet,luego me enfermé,luego anduve de vaga,luego cuando habia terminado el capitulo ,se borró ,luego volvio a borrarse y me enojé y lo deje de lado bastante tiempo,luego llegaron mis primos y me pase todo el verano con ellos,luego empezaron las clases, y eso,bueno lamento que el cap fuera tan corto pero es que aun no me acostumbro a escribir asi,.**

**En fin,¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz ver que cada vez mas gente le da una oportunidad a mi historia \\(^o^)/ perdon por no poder responder sus reviews hoy es que estoy algo cansada u.u pero prometo que la proxima si les respondo :D ,jamas habia recibido tantos halagos en mi vida c:**

**Ah! Casi lo olvido,hace poco me cree una cuenta en playstation 3,juego al online de The last of us y me gustaria tenerlos de amigos :3,por si les interesa mi nombre es "nara156" si,ya lo se ,muy original de mi parte pero no soy muy buena con los nombres u.u **

**Se reciben tomatazos,hachazos, golpes,criticas constructivas o destructivas(ninguna me hace daño xD).,pero recuerden no pasarse por que sino se quedan sin historia :P**

**Hasta pronto! **


	6. Chapter 6: galletas,promesas y recuerdos

**¡hola a todos! Se que quieren matarme pero al menos lean el capitulo y díganme que les pareció,luego,bueno si quieren me torturan ,me queman,me amarran a la silla hasta que tenga el porximo cap listo,no se ¡ustedes deciden!**

…

"_Galletas ,promesas y recuerdos"_

_-Harry…_

-¿qué?

_Harry…_

-¿ah?

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ, JODER!- el potente grito de Amanda hizo que el pobre y adormilado castaño cayera de la cama.

-¡Mierda Amanda! ¿no podías despertarme de una forma más suave?-la chica le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-nope,-Harry suspiró, estaba demasiado cansado y no quería discutir con su amiga, tenía que irse y llegar a su casa antes que su padre.

-oye… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-

-nada importante, es sólo que después de los incidentes que tuviste tuvimos que curarte y…- se detuvo un poco, Amanda no quería que se volviera loco otra vez.-te maquillamos un poco…- terminó con una mirada culpable. Al contrario de lo que esperaba Harry no se enfadó, ni puso cara de horror ni gritó como niña.

-Oh, está bien,creo que reaccione mal hace un rato –Amanda lo miró sorprendida- ustedes sólo querían ayudarme y yo actué como un idiota,lo siento.-

-no te preocupes-

-¿Dónde está Alex?-preguntó el oji-verde,pero sólo vio cómo su amiga se ponía incómoda-¿qué pasa?-

-está ocupado,atendiendo a una visita importante en la terraza.-

-Iré a verlo-

-¿Para qué?-

-¿es que no puedo hablar con mi amigo?

-ahora no-

-¿por qué?-la castaña suspiró, odiaba cuando Harry se ponía terco.-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo iré con él de todos modos.-Amanda no lo detuvo, sabía que cuando alguien le decía algo a Harry él hacía todo lo contrario.

Harry salió de la habitación y fue directo al ascensor, el cual no estaba funcionando, así que no tuvo más opción que subir por las escaleras. Por suerte el refugio no era muy alto, ya que cada paso dolía como si le enterrasen mil dagas en el cuerpo.

Cuando al fin llegó a la terraza se sorprendió al no ver a nadie ahí,justo cuando decidió volver una voz desconocida lo asustó.

-¿Quién eres?-harry dio la vuelta y vió a un muchacho pelirrojo y como treinta centímetros más alto.-¿Quién eres?-repitió el chico,amenazante.

-Ho-hola… y-yo soy H-Harry- le tendió la mano- Un g-gusto…- el pelirrojo cambió su mirada amenazante a una sonrisa amable.

-¡Genial! Así que tú eres Harry…-lo examinó un poco-¿eres el hijo del alcalde,cierto?-harry asintió.el desconocido lo miró extrañado-mmm…que raro,Alex me contó que eras muy parlachín pero estás más callado que una foto.-

-Ah, lo-lo siento,es que jamás te había visto,¿Cómo lo conoces?

-¿A quien?

-A Alex -respondió.

-Ah, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo- Ok, eso era algo extraño.

-Él nunca me habló de ti…-

-Vaya ,¿en serio?- el chico se quedó pensativo con la situación y Harry logró observar que de su cinturón colgaban un estuche pequeño y una bolsa de tela.

-Sí , bueno no importa, oye ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que señalaba ambos objetos.

-¿El cacao y el encendedor? Lo uso para…

-Perdona la demora Jack es que estaba…¿Harry?-

-hola…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando, oh veo que ya se conocen.

-algo así –Respondió el castaño.-pero jamás me dijiste tu nombre-dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

-¡Oh! ¡lo había olvidado! Mi nombre es Jack, el apellido no importa.

-Tsk… como sea- dijo el pelinegro- Jack este es Harry,el chico del que te hablé, Harry este es Jack el chico del que jamás te hablé,es un amigo de la infancia…- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Un momento… si se conocen desde niños ¿Cómo es que jamás oí hablara de él?- Harry estaba confundido, se suponía que Alex y él eran amigos desde hace años, que eran muy unidos, pero nunca le había dicho sobre el tal Jack ni como se conocieron.

-Jamás lo viste porque suele venir en tu horario de clases, porque trabaja en la noche.-

\- ¿ y porque ahora?¿acaso nos va a ayudar en algo?-Alex lo miró.

-si,nos va a ayudar con el problema más grande dentro del refugio…-

-Acabas de señalarme completo.- dijo Hipo rodando los ojos frustrado.

-¡Exacto!- felicitó el pelinegro- nos va a ayudar a cambiarte un poco. Jack estuvo en la escuela militar y vino aquí a enseñarte algo de defensa personal.- Explicó

-Discúlpenme ¿Pero enserio creen que pueda aprender algo como eso? Sólo mírenme soy un pescado parlanchín. –

-Si sólo fueras un pescado parlanchín-dijo Jack por primera vez desde que la discusión comenzó- cómo pudiste hacer ese fantástico salto mortal- Harry se sorprendió otra vez ¿acaso él estuvo ahí el otro día?- dímelo Harry ¿Cómo?-suspiró al no obtener respuesta- Harry ¿crees que nací sabiendo cómo luchar? Pues no. No nací sabiéndolo, tuve que aprender y fue bastante duro el camino. Harry eres un excelente bailarín y estoy seguro de que si quisieras podrías hacer todo lo que te propongas. Pero para eso primero debes confiar en ti mismo.

"_¿Confiar en mí mismo? Sí, claro" _Harry no confiaba en nadie desde que tenía sentido de la razón, y menos en sí mismo, desde que su madre murió él había perdido su autoestima, su padre no lo quería -o al menos él lo sentía así- y estaba cada vez más solo, no tenía amigos, es más todo el mundo lo odiaba porque siempre se metía en problemas. Los niños hablaban a sus espaldas haciendo que se encerrara cada vez más en su propia oscuridad.

Hasta que conoció a Alex…

…

_Era una noche oscura y él sólo era un mocoso de doce años que lo único que quería era que su padre le hiciera caso. Pero éste se hallaba muy ocupado para prestarle atención a su hijo._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el mayor de los Haddock al policía frente a la tienda destruida._

_-unos adolescentes asaltaron la tienda señor. Lo destruyeron todo.-_

_-¿Algún herido?-_

_\- No,pero logramos capturar a uno momentáneamente y…-el Alcalde lo interrumpió._

_-¿a qué se refiere con "momentáneamente"?_

_\- que escapó señor…_

_-¿cómo?_

_\- uno de sus compañeros golpeó a los policías con un tubo y los noqueó… P-pero logramos capturarlos en video gracias a las cámaras de seguridad y descubrimos que tienen una marca de identidad, mire .-dicho esto el policía le mostró una fotografía con un chico de aparentemente quince años con un tatuaje de dragón en el brazo. Stoick le entregó la foto al policía y dijo:_

_\- Ha hecho un excelente trabajo, con esto- señaló la foto- tienen suficiente como para identificar al muchacho y atraparlo. Por ahora descansen. Vámonos Harry…¿Harry?- Stoick estaba tan ocupado que no notó que su hijo había visto a una persona corriendo y que decidió seguirla cuando una de las luces le permitió distinguir un tatuaje muy parecido al de la foto._

_Despues de alejarse unas cuantas calles de la escena del crimen harry sacó una pequeña ballesta casera –obviamente hecha por él-. La pequeña pero útil arma no lanzaba proyectiles que pudieran dañar al si redes que pudiesen atraparlo._

_El desconocido seguía corriendo y el castaño se mantuvo oculto hasta que ambos llegaron a una vieja casa vacia la cual tenia una cerca bastante sospechoso sabia que alguien le estaba siguiendo y para perderlo intentó treparla._

_Grave error._

_Porque cuando su pie quedó atrapado Harry aprovechó para disparar a sus brazos que quedaron enredados. Harry se acercó al chico extrañado de que aun estuviera colgando y recién notó que solo colgaba gracias a su pie atascado y seguramente ó el típico sonido de sirena y se asustó,sabia que debía sacarlo y llevarlo a la justicia,pero al conectar miradas supo que no podía en esta vida._

_-todo esto es mi culpa.- harry liberó al chico y lo escondio en unos frondosos arbustos._

_-¡Harry!-_

_-Eh,hola papá…-_

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_-yo,yo…lo vi…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-vi al ladrón- señaló a la dirección contraria a la casa-fue para allá.-Stoick suspiró._

_-Mira Harry estoy cansado de esto-lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó al auto,pasaron muy cerca de los arbustos,cosa que desesperó al castaño._

_-¡No! Papá en serio lo vi, se fue por allá ¡lo juro!_

_-¡YA BASTA!-gritó. Furioso-¡no quiero oír ni una palabra más!¡nos vamos!-Harry no dijo nada más, simplemente se dejó llevar y mientras el auto se alejaba, vio al pelinegro asomarse y mover los labios en un suave "gracias" que Harry no logró comprender._

…

-¿entonces Harry que opinas?-preguntó Jack-¿quieres aprender?-

Harry no dijo nada, al menos hasta que miró a Jack a los ojos, en ese momento decidió que era momento de confiar, no sólo en los demás, sino también en si mismo.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- Jack y Alex sonrieron.

-Ahora.

…

Este no era su mejor día. De hecho era el peor día de su vida.

A Astrid sólo le habían pasado malas cosas desde esa mañana.

Primero, se había levantado tarde ya que se le olvidó cargar el celular y su alarma no sonó, luego al entrar a la ducha el agua la salió helada- y cabe mencionar que Astrid Hofferson odia el frio- , no logró desayunar, así que tuvo que tomar cualquier cosa comestible y la metió en su mochila, tuvo que ir caminando a la escuela, y lo peor, cuando llegó la profesora al salón les anunció un "espero que estén preparados para la prueba" que fue como una sentencia de muerte para la rubia, incluso brutilda había estudiado,-y su amiga no era alguien muy "aplicada"- asi que después de la tortura, es decir ,prueba ,lo único bueno que le pasó fue golpear a Patán cuando él le coqueteaba.

Bueno y también lo que pasó en la clase de Física.

Brutilda no paraba de hablar en toda la clase aburriéndola con sus típicos comentarios sobre lo guapo que era el maestro de gimnasia y blah blah blah a los que Astrid nunca prestó atención y al parecer tampoco nadie en el salón-profesor incluido-, Pero cuando decidió callarle, el profesor la castigó sentándola junto a "hipo".

el viejo amargado le preguntó a su favorito-porque Harry era el único al que el profesor toleraba- si le molestaba sentarse con la rubia el castaño respondió que no era una molestia.

Astrid a pesar de parecer indiferente, se sintió nerviosa cuando su brazo rozó el de él. Y así hubiera seguido de no ser por su estómago. El pequeño gruñido que le recordaba la necesidad de alimento en su organismo le sacó una sonrisa al oji-verde.

La sonrisa más hermosa que Astrid había visto.

-ten-le dijo Hipo en un susurro-te las regalo- y sin decir más volvió su atención a las formulas en su cuaderno mientras Astrid sentía su corazón palpitar con más fuerza y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, miró las galletas confundida por tal muestra de amabilidad y preguntó en un susurro.

-¿por qué?-Hipo la miro de reojo y enseguida escribió algo en un papel y se lo entregó.

"_tenías hambre ¿no?"_

-si, pero…-Harry le hizo un gesto para que hiciera silencio y volvió a escribir en el papel.

"_sólo tómalas como un regalo, pero es mejor que no hables ¿o quieres que el viejo te saque del salón"_

Astrid no volvió a hablar, solo escribió un gracias junto a una carita feliz, que hizo que el chico sonriera por última vez. Y Astrid se prometió a si misma que cuando trajera un paquete de galletas él sería el primero al que le daría.

Y Astrid Hofferson siempre cumple sus promesas. Siempre.

…

**Ok,ok ok,espero que lo hayan disfrutado,tiene como 1800 palabras(y un motón de faltas ortográficas) pero está hecho con amor de mi para ustedes.**

**Se que tardé mucho(como 8 meses) pero aquí está,bien aquí mostramos como se conocieron hipo y alex,bien por si no entendieron bien el recuerdo lo resumiré. Alex queda atrapado en la cerca ,hipo dispara a los brazos impidiendo que alex se cae pero queda colgando esta hace que su pie se fracture. Esto es obviamente referencia a la primera parte de la película donde decidí adelantar las cosas,por que hipo se tarda como una noche en encontrar a chimuelo y liberarlo,no puse la escena del desmayo,pero bueno.**

**El cap anterior no me gustó mucho,porque como dije antes se me había borrado y me es incomodo escribir en la Tablet,pero no malentiendan me gustó la trama pero no la narración,asi que planeo mejorarlo,pero no se cuando quizá cuando next step finalice.(pero asi como vamos next step terminara cuando tenga 80 años xD) en fin no los molesto más cualquier duda o critica se acepta.**

**Review time!**

**Ruth: aquí está! Espero que te guste n.n**

**Deyanira: gracias por la sugerencia :S pero como ves ya está diente pua (es Jack) y gordontua también esta,de hecho los dos estaban listos como 3 meses antes de tu review :$ lo siento,espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.**

**Love and cute: ¡apareci! No me mates D:**

**Astrid hofferson2:gracias :3 no no he abandonado FF, ¡eso nunca D: ! si no estoy publicando es por que estoy leyendo,no te preocupes FF es muy importante para mi :3,besos y abrazos para ti igual :***

**Moer: lamento que te castigaran u.u no era mi intención, lastima que no podamos luchar u.u serias un gran rival :D**

**Vivitoon: gracias por ser el primer comentario en el cap 5 :') pensé que nadie le daría un review a ese horrible cap . ¡abrazos! :D**

**Gracias a todos por comentar y seguirme me hacen muy feliz :') **

**Los quiero mucho .3 **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "La nueva"

"Delincuentes"

Eso era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza a Stoick cuando alguien mencionaba a _Dark Dragons _.Nada más, nada menos.

Y es que los bailarines no siempre habían sido buenos chicos que actúan por amor al arte, fueron pandilleros horribles, unos de los peores que tenía la historia de San Francisco. Robaban, consumían alucinógenos, estafaban e incluso corría el rumor de algunos asesinatos.

Nadie sabe qué cambió en ellos para que dejaran de cometer atrocidades y se dedicasen al arte del baile. Stoick los odiaba, pero no solo por su horroroso historial, si no por algo mucho más importante.

Valka, su esposa.

Se conocían desde la secundaria, y siempre andaba detrás de ella, protegiéndola del bondadoso corazón que esta ostentaba, Valka veía la belleza en todo, incluso en el ser más ruin. Valka era una luz que guiaba a todos por el buen camino.

Y cuando creció y se graduó como psicóloga, dedicó su vida a guiar a los jóvenes por el camino del bien, así fue como Stoick conoció a horribles personas que se convirtieron en seres casi tan buenos como su esposa. _Casi._

_Porque no existía un corazón tan generoso como el de ella._

Cuando ella murió, la felicidad en su mundo se esfumó casi por completo, casi. Porque su amada le había dejado otra luz que iluminaria su camino.

Harry, su hijo.

Pero no funcionó, porque Harry sólo lograba recordarle al amor de su vida. La primera vez que lo vio, tan pequeño y frágil, quiso llorar de la emoción, abrazarlo y prometerle que siempre estaría para él y lo protegería. No alcanzó a hacerlo. Harry abrió sus ojos verdes, tan cándidos y vivaces. Y sintió dolor.

Había heredado los ojos de su madre, y solo ese detalle le hizo saber que Harry seria idéntico a ella.

Amable. Bondadoso. Frágil. Inocente.

Y por mucho que intentó no alejarse de él, su presencia solo le causaba dolor…

-Pase, señor Alcalde.- La voz del guardia interrumpió sus recuerdos antes de empezase a llorar. Fue directo a la celda y cruzó su mirada con unos ojos color miel, que lo miraban con furia.

-¿Qué miras_ viejo_?- la pequeña niña tenía su mirada puesta en él y Stoick intentó ignorar la tremenda falta de respeto que le dio la niña.

\- Simplemente, vine a hacerte unas preguntas…_pequeña._\- Stoick miró satisfecho la mueca de molestia de la niña castaña.

-¿Y si no digo nada?- respondió, recelosa.

\- Te quedarás aquí encerrada hasta que nos digas lo que sabes…

-¿Y qué quieres saber _viejo_?

-¿Eres parte de Dark Dragons?

-No.- contestó decidida.

-¿Y cómo explicas el tatuaje en tu brazo? Que, por cierto, es el mismo que aparece en esta fotografía de hace cuatro años, en la que claramente estás tú.- Le mostró la foto de ella donde un chico _pelinegro_ había salido a defenderla de un policía que la había capturado.

-¿Y cómo explicas que ese chico no tiene el tatuaje en el mismo lugar que yo?- Stoick abrió sus ojos, conmocionado.- Si fuéramos de la misma pandilla él también lo tendría…-

Claro, las pandillas tienen un tatuaje distintivo en una parte de su cuerpo y todos los miembros debían poseerla en el mismo lugar, sí o sí. Cuatro años de investigación y todo este tiempo había pasado por alto ese detalle.

-¿Él es de otra pandilla?

-¿Y cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa si ni siquiera le conozco?- ¿No lo conocía? Bien, al menos había admitido que ella estuvo ahí.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te ayudó? Las pandillas son enemigas, no hay ninguna que sea aliada de la otra…- Habló más para sí mismo que para ella.

\- No sé.- Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.- Yo era parte de _Los Berserkers…_

\- ¿Que hacías allí? Eras sólo una niña…- los ojos de ella se oscurecieron. Ella no debía de tener más de quince años ahora. El pelirrojo suspiró al no recibir respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante…

-¡Eres parte de los enemigos de _Dark Dragons_! ¿Por qué tienes el símbolo de ellos tatuado en tu brazo? ¡Muéstrame tu símbolo real! - La castaña sorprendida por la repentina efusividad le mostró su tatuaje del hombro izquierdo. Las piezas se empezaban a unir en la mente de Stoick. -¿Por qué tienes el símbolo de _Dark Dragons _tatuado en tu brazo? ¿Por qué el muchacho que te salvó no tiene ni el de _Dark Dragons_ ni el de Los _Berserkers_? ¿Será de otra pandilla acaso? ¡Dime todo lo que sabes!

Stoick la miró con un brillo en sus ojos, esa niña era la clave para destruir a Dark Dragons.

-No diré nada- La niña enfrentó su mirada con la de él.

-Entonces jamás saldrás de aquí…- Stoick se fue enfurecido y planeando mil formas de hacer hablar a esa niña insolente.

\- Yo creo que no…- dijo ella una vez que se fue sacando las llaves robadas al guardia de sus botas. Abrió su celda y se puso la capucha.

\- Hay que volver a escapar…- susurró, y silenciosa fue a la recepción, noqueó al encargado y tomó su única y más preciada posesión, lo que le permitía sobrevivir en este horrible mundo.

Cogió el estuche negro y salió corriendo de esa estúpida cárcel, volviendo a ser libre…

Su padre no volvía hasta muy tarde según la nota que le dejó así que se quedó otro rato más en el refugio con sus amigos y aprovechó para conocer un poco más a Jack, le preguntó variadas cosas y esté terminó contándole su vida en menos de dos horas.

-Son militares…-

-¿Ambos?

\- Si, sólo somos los tres, una familia bastante pequeña en realidad, he tenido una buena vida…- Jack sonrió con nostalgia.

\- ¿Cómo son?

-¿Disculpa?

\- Tus padres… ¿Cómo son?

-Mi padre tiene el cabello negro y ojos grises, es muy estricto y rudo, pero eso le permitió llegar a un buen rango en la Milicia.- Respondió muy orgulloso.

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó Harry, muerto de curiosidad .

-La mujer más maravillosa del mundo, es muy dulce y paciente, todo la contrario a papá.-Rió-Pero se complementan bien, supongo que fue lo que conquistó a mi padre. Se quieren mucho. Es muy fuerte también. Ella podría haber conseguido un rango incluso más alto que el de mi padre, pero se jubiló cuando se enteró de una "_sorpresita"_…- Harry lo miró si entender.

-¿Cuál "_sorpresita"_?

\- Yo pues, duh.- respondió Jack rodando los ojos por la lentitud de su acompañante.

\- Ah, Ok, ¿Y ella no se arrepintió después de renunciar a su carrera?- Harry no pudo evitar el impulso de preguntarle eso, después de todo si era tan exitosa en la Milicia, le debió doler un poco renunciar a eso ¿No?

\- Yo también le pregunté lo mismo cuando era niño…

-¿Y que respondió?

\- Que no le importó renunciar por mí, Papá incluso le había dicho que no renunciase, que él podría cuidarme… Él sabía lo mucho que mamá amaba su trabajo, ella había ascendido hace poco a General y no quería que ella dejase de lado sus sueños, e incluso le_ rogó_ no hacerlo. Papá no ruega a nadie, es un hombre muy duro, eso hizo que ella se enamorara aún más de él, pero al final decidió criarme y aprovechó de enseñarme trucos de defensa.

-¿No les hizo falta dinero? Tu padre siendo el único que trabaja debió ser algo difícil…

\- No en realidad, si a los militares normales les pagan _demasiado_ bien imagínate a dos Generales…

-¿Y físicamente como es tu madre?

-Es realmente bella, algo que yo heredé, por supuesto.- El castaño sonrió ante la actitud soberbia pero graciosa de su nuevo amigo.- Es pelirroja y sus ojos color miel, también es muy bajita, tiene cuarenta y no pasa del metro sesenta, papá es igual de enano, no sé qué me pasó a mí- Harry se sorprendido, después de todo Jack medía casi dos metros y sus padres eran más bajos que él.

-¿Y los tuyos?- Preguntó Jack, relajado sin saber que la pregunta afectó mucho al ojiverde.

-Mi madre murió en el parto- El pelirrojo se atragantó con su jugo de frutas y con la inmensa sensación de culpa.

\- V-vaya, lo siento no sabía…

\- Cálmate está bien, la verdad es que jamás la conocí, supongo que me dolería más si lo hubiese hecho.- A pesar de lo tranquilo que lucía, Jack si notó la tristeza en los ojos de Harry.- Con mi padre no hablo mucho, él siempre trabaja y apenas lo veo en el desayuno.

\- Eso es triste…

\- Lo sé, a veces pienso qué…- no alcanzó a responder. Un grito de ayuda resonó fuera del edificio y Jack preocupado salió de la terraza seguido de Harry.

Afuera una niña pataleaba intentando zafarse de Sean y Max que la tenían agarrada de sus brazos, Harry notó las marcas de golpes y los hematomas en el cuerpo de los chicos.

¿Esa niña lo había hecho?

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!- La voz de Alex se escuchó muy fuerte logrando que todo el mundo se callase al ver a su líder tan molesto.

-Ella intentó entrar Alex, no sabemos cómo llegó acá…- El pelinegro miró a la niña que se le hizo extrañamente conocida…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí niña?- Alex la miró desconfiado, intentando recordarla.

\- Tiene nuestro tatuaje…- Amanda estaba sorprendida, porque esa niña tenía sus marcas, pero no en la parte del cuerpo correspondiente. La marca de Dark Dragons estaba oculta detrás del lóbulo de la oreja, para pasar inadvertidos en la sociedad. Alex la miró con los ojos muy abiertos demostrando su sorpresa.

-¿Por qué tienes nuestro tatuaje niña?- La mencionada no respondió, sólo lo miró desafiante, Alex entendió que ella no les contaría nada y que sería difícil hacerla hablar .Pero no se rindió.

\- Ella es de los Berserkers Alex, mira su hombro.- El chico quito bruscamente el abrigo de la castaña y comprobó que efectivamente era parte de sus mayores enemigos.

\- Ya no soy parte de ellos. Escapé…- le contestó la chica.

\- ¿Cómo podemos creerte?- Esta vez fue el turno de Jack de interrogar.

\- Yo…- la desconocida no sabía que decir, porque aunque era verdad que no formaba parte de su antigua pandilla, no tenía pruebas contundentes más que sus recuerdos.

\- Por favor créanme, yo estoy escapando…- Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, rogando por compasión. Debía verse realmente estúpida.

-Está bien, te creeremos si solo nos cuentas como nos encontraste- Ella al ver que no tenía salida decidió hablar.

-Yo solo estaba huyendo, porque temía que la policía me estuviese persiguiendo… estuve en la cárcel hace unas horas, fui interrogada por el Alcalde…- Harry abrió los ojos – Me preguntó si formaba parte de ustedes, está haciendo una investigación sobre el asalto a la tienda de hace cuatro años.

-Tú… - Alex habló. Al fin la había recordado- Yo te salvé esa noche de un policía…- La chica también se sorprendió. Por eso también sintió que lo conocía de algún lado.

-Creo…

-¿Qué hacías ahí? Tenías solo diez años.

\- Era parte de Los Berserkers desde niña…

-¿Podrías decirnos que planeaban ese día?-El rostro de Alex se había vuelto serio y frío.

\- Ellos…Ellos querían hacer una emboscada, fingieron ser ustedes para eliminarlos de la competencia. Por eso tengo su tatuaje ,era todo una farsa…

-Y por eso nos tuvimos que volver unos fugitivos- Jack estaba de ese supuesto ataque que ellos hicieron habían tenido una oportunidad de redimirse de su pasado. Todos ellos habían sido ayudados por la directora de una correccional para menores, La segunda mujer más dulce que había conocido después de su madre.

Valka Haddock.

Ella los había acogido y con su dulzura les había guiado hacia un camino de bien, los dragones más antiguos le habían contado que ella los hizo ir por otro camino y cuando ella murió les hizo prometer que cambiarían, y con trabajo y años de esfuerzo cambiaron por completos su vida hasta esa horrible farsa que sus enemigos habían preparado.

Amanda decidió romper la tensión que el comentario de Jack había hecho.

-Gracias por tu ayuda…esto…

\- Wendy…- Wendy le s dedicó una dulce sonrisa que Amanda devolvió.-¿Puedo irme ya?

-No- Dijo Alex, Wendy lo miró asustada. Pero los demás entendieron el por qué Alex negó su huida.

-¿Quieres formar parte de nosotros Wendy?- Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la petición, pero, ya sea por instinto o porque estaba harta de huir… Aceptó.

-Sí, me uniré a ustedes, pueden confiar en mí.

BUENO. Se que quieren matarme, pero les dije que volveria, y lo hice pero para darles una mala noticia.

Voy a cancelar esta historia.

Ya casi no tengo tiempo para esto y no me gusta dejarlos tanto tiempo sin caps. ¿Porque me moleste en escribir este cap y no simplemente dejarle una nota diciendo que me voy?

Porque estoy bromeando. JA.

Ni loca los dejo, plz ¿en serio me creyeron? Lo que se empieza, se termina, y voy a terminar esta historia, incluso si ya han pasado dos años y ni siquiera voy en la mitad, JURO que la voy a terminar.

En fin ,quería agradecerles sus reviews de apoyo pero no los responderé hoy, lo siento. Me han conmovido y me hanllegado al corazón lo juro.

Hoy no apareció Astrid ,i´m no tenia nada importante que hacer en este capa si que,no esta simplemente.

Guest:¿ Creías que no iba a actualizar? Pues, JAJA, lo hice, Bitch. ¿creías que no iba a leer tu review? Pues JAJA,lo hice Xd

Gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Nos leemos,Bitches!


End file.
